Amando a un ser ODIADO
by Itzia-Hime
Summary: Un pequeño accidente automovilistico deja a la pequeña y hermosa Kuchiki Rukia encargada de un apuesto hombre que al parecer le hace la vida imposible, sin tener en la cabeza la mas minima idea de que ese hombre es su futuro jefe
1. Introduccion

_**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama… por desgracia no a mi, porque si así fuera, desde hace mucho tiempo que Rukia habría terminado al lado de Ichigo… XD**_

_Esta es mi primera historia IchiRuki, que en realidad tenia otros orígenes… 6.6… pero bueno, solo mi mejor amiga los conoce a la perfección… tal vez ella no lo lea, o incluso no se muy bien si le llegue a agradar mi fic… pero mas que nada se lo dedico a Ella y a la loca de mi prima Isabel… Espero que este sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios… pues esto es solo el inicio…_

_*o_

_*o_

_**-****INTRODUCCION***-**_

_***o  
**_

Camino con paso ligero y seguro por los pasillos de ese gran edificio… su traje formal le resaltaba su pequeña pero bien formada figura, … su pantalón liso hacia juego su saco gris, combinando a la perfección con su camisa blanca… todo su traje era impecable, sin ninguna arruga, y es que ella no le gustaban los errores, si ella cometía alguno se encargaría de arreglarlo de inmediato, su trabajo no era de permitirse ningún error pues esa el llegar a ese puesto le había costado horas de sueño, sudor y trabajo duro. Varias de sus creaciones eran compradas por varios hospitales que ahora eran reconocidos mundialmente por su tecnología, su precisión con diagnósticos y el poder salvar la vida de millones de persona… exactamente… a eso se dedicaba esa empresa, a crear esa tecnología que salvaba vidas, estaba tan orgullosa de ella misma.

**-"Rukia…"-** hablo un hombre canoso y robusto de traje oscuro, su mirada se veía algo cansada, y su piel ya mostraba esas manchas de la edad… pero la sonrisa que le mostraba poseía una gran bondad **–"terminaste pronto verdad…"-** su sonrisa se agrado aun mas **–"no esperaba menos de ti"-**

**-"muchísimas gracias señor"-** se sonrojo ligeramente y le hizo reverencia… ese era su jefe… y si se iban por rangos, ella era la segunda al mando, si alguna vez llegara a faltar, ella se encargaría de que todo estuviera en orden.

**-"En ese caso… me imagino que te vas a retirar verdad"-**

**-"Así es señor… espero y no le moleste"-**

**-"Claro que no… adelante"-** levanto su mano y le acaricio con ternura la cabeza, y le sonrió aun mas **–"recuerda que te quiero aquí temprano… tenemos que hablar sobre esos nuevos socios"-**

**-"si señor… estaré a su disposición"-** la chica se retiro al igual que el hombre… Su jefe, el señor Morina era un hombre mayor ya casado y a punto de retirarse, lo extrañaría muchísimo pues era como un padre ella, desde sus inicios le ayudo en todo hasta convertirla en lo que ahora era… pero… eso no duraría mucho pues esos nuevos socios, traerían consigo a un nuevo Jefe.

Suspiro con una sonrisa no se preocuparía mas por eso, no seria tan malo… ¿o si?… miro el reloj de su blanca mano, ya casi era la hora de su salida, desde hace mas de dos horas que había terminado su trabajo en su oficina… saco su hermoso celular blanco, tenia un mensaje así k no dudo en leerlo **_Saldré un poco tarde, te marcare después… atte. Tatsuki** _su ojos violáceos miraron el mensaje una y otra vez soltando ahora un suspiro de resignación. Guardo el celular al momento que guardaba algunas de sus cosas en su bolso, se acomodo ligeramente su corto cabello oscuro y cerro todas las gavetas del escritorio y con paso ligero salió de esa lujosa oficina… SU lujosa oficina.

No había ya casi nadie en ese lugar, claro la mayoría ya habían salido y solo se quedaba uno que otro personal de limpieza que la despedía con alegría, sus pequeños tacones no le impedían para nada el casi correr por las escaleras y los pasillos… Ella se encontraba en al "Edificio I5"… era una construcción algo extra para una empresa pero, eso no le importaba. Cinco edificios formando un pentágono, cada uno con una letra y un numero al lado, cada una se encargaba de diferentes cosas que ella aun no entendía bien, solo por sus amigas Tatsuki y Orihime se entraba de algunas cosas que ocurrían allí.

Llego hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su precioso auto, ese Sentra plateado que le había costado mucho tiempo el trabajar para poder comprarlo… aunque claro una chica como ella de 22 años no podría haberlo comprado sola… su hermano mayor Byakuya le había dado… mas de la mitad… **-"bueno no me podía negar a lo que me daba… pero lo demás lo conseguí por mi misma"-** así es… su departamento en una buena zona y todo su mobiliario, todo lo demás lo había conseguido ella sola… el haberse salido de la mansión Kuchiki para formar su propia vida con su propio esfuerzo estaba dando sus resultados… y quien sabe… ese día se sentía de maravilla, como si algo magnifico fuera a suceder, tal vez seria que haría una fiesta con sus dos mejores amigas… o quien sabe… tal vez seria algo mucho mejor

Subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, en la entrada se despidió del amable oficial de policía con su alegre sonrisa. Saco su celular de nuevo y busco en el directorio el nombre de su amiga marcando de inmediato… sonó una… dos… tres y la chica por fin contesto.

_**-*Rukia… que sucede*-**_se escucho hablar

**-"Tatsuki…¿ por que saldrás tarde?"-** mientras conducía le reclamaba con ligereza a la chica por celular **–"dijiste que nos iríamos juntas…"- **

_**-*lo se… disculpa… tuve unos problemas cuando mi maquina se trabo y no pude recuperar el documento*-**_su voz se escuchaba un poco molesta y cansina.

**-"valla… pero al menos terminaras para llegar a tiempo a mi departamento y empezar con la diversión… ¿verdad?"-** siempre mirando al frente para detenerse en un semáforo en rojo cercas de un frondoso parque… era una gran conductora a pesar de su estatura, nunca había cometido una infracción y siempre era precavida cuando andar en las calles se trataba… pero… había algo extraño, ningún otro auto se encontraba a su lado, ni siquiera atrás de ella… y la gente escasa por las aceras también era extraño… para esas horas donde el crepúsculo empezaba a surgir…

_**-*claro que si… me iré con Orihime que saldrá a la misma hora que yo*-**_

**-"¿Orihime también saldrá tarde?… que molestia"-** hizo un ligero puchero mientras con suavidad colocaba la palanca en la primera velocidad, el semáforo no tardaba en cambiar…

_**-*lo se… pero estaremos allí en solo cinco minutos"-**_se rio ligeramente _**-*a la velocidad de mi auto claro esta*-**_

**-"Deberías de haber sido corredora…"-** miro el semáforo contrario estaba cambiando a amarillo **–"no se como es que terminamos las tres en el mismo trabajo… como sea, es divertido"- **no tenia planeado terminar de hablar aun con ella, nunca había sucedido nada malo…

El semáforo cambio a verde en solo 5 segundos, oportunidad que ella no desperdicio para nada y pisar el acelerador a fondo, esa zona era recta así que le gustaba subir un poco la velocidad hasta que el frondoso parque se terminara… mas nunca espero… que de entre unos arbustos de ese parque, saliera un hombre atravesándose en el mismo momento que ella pisaba aun mas el acelerador… lo que distinguió… un brillante color naranja y después…

_**-****CRASH****-**_

Cambio rápidamente el pie del acelerador al freno, rechinando las llantas produciendo un chillante sonido sobre el concreto… cerro sus ojos violeta fuertemente aferrándose al volante con todas sus fuerzas, soltó el celular tan deprisa que este termino en la parte trasera del auto en solo unos segundos…

_**-*RUKIA!... ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?... ¡¿Qué FUE ESE SONIDO?*-**_la voz de la chica se escuchaba gritar al otro lado del pequeño celular arrinconado…

Abrió ligeramente los ojos mirando a sus piernas… acaso ella… ¡ACABABA DE ATROPELLAR A UN INOCENTE!...dirigió su mirada hacia en frente buscando el cuerpo de esa pobre criatura… pero no lograba ver nada, nada de nada a unos cuantos metros en frente de su auto… de repente una mano se aferro con fuerza al cofre de su auto… y lentamente una figura fue surgiendo de allí… se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Frente a ella se encontraba un apuesto y alto hombre de tez morena clara, de ropas normales… lo miro directamente al rostro donde pudo distinguir unos ojos de un café claro, tan claro que podría pasarse por un color miel… su ceño estaba fruncido, de su frente salía un liquido rojizo que distinguió como sangre… pero… eso no era lo que mas le llamo la atención… era ese despeinado y brillante cabello anaranjado que lucia por sobre todo el…

¿Su dichoso día de suerte estaba acabándose con ese acontecimiento?... ¿su perfecto día estaba arruinándose?... ¿se encontraría bien el chico?... esas preguntas y mas se pasaban por su cabeza, lo que no sabia era que ese era el encuentro que le cambiaria por completo su vida… ¿para bien? O ¿quizás para mal?... ese apuesto peli naranja parado enfrente de ella y su auto, le cambiaria la vida en un grado de 360 de cómo la conocía…


	2. Tan Solo el Primer Dia

Aaaa… que puedo decir… no me esperaba tanto reviews… realmente me sentí muy emocionada y bueno, no creí que tuviera aceptación, el primero que me llego casi me hizo que llorara… XD…

DISCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA… U.U… ya estoy muy grande como para andar con eso pero… nunca fui buena en español, así… tengo muchos problemas con las palabras, sobre todo las que llevan acento… XD

Bueno… sin más aquí traigo la continuación…

**Oo**

**Oo**

…***-*-*- Y es solo el primer día -*-*-*…**

**Oo**

Miraba todo a su alrededor… esa cálida mirada que tenia con anterioridad se había convertido en las mas fría de todas, su rostro si expresión alguna asustaba a todas las personas que pasaban por allí, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se cruzo de brazos… estaba allí sentada en los pasillos de uno de los mejores hospitales esperando a que el doctor le diera una respuesta a su pregunta tan insistente _-*¿ya me puedo marchar?*-_… así es… su urgencia por salir de ese lugar y llegar a su casa para descansar y olvidarse de todo por completo la inundaba, la desesperaba.

**-"Kuchiki-san… realmente siento todo esto"-** se acerco un hombre algo apenado a ella, llevaba su cabello rojizo amarrado en una coleta alta, le sobresalía de su rostro esos tatuajes que tenia como ceja… o… ¿realmente era su ceja?, eso tenia tanas ganas de preguntarle pero no quería ser una curiosa mal educada… en fin, el chico llevaba una camisa amarilla, unos jeans azules y un chaleco rojo… tenia buen físico en lo que a ella respecta, pero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo… **-"le traje esto…"-** le entrego un baso con un humeante café

**-"Esta bien… creo que fui yo la que me exalte primero"-** acepto gustosa y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa, dejando atrás todo rasgo de frialdad **–"pero por favor llámame Rukia… no me gustan mucho las formalidades"-**

**-"En ese caso Rukia… tu puedes llamarme Renji"-** con una ligera sonrisa se sentó a su lado… allí ambos pacientes esperando una respuesta del doctor

Sus ojos violáceos se concentraban mas que nada en el café, seguro que si le daba un trago ese malestar que sentía en su estomago podría tranquilizarla un poco… no se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, se sentía furiosa mas que nada… ¿Por qué?... la respuesta era simple, el tan solo recordarlo le hacia hervir de nuevo la sangre… la razón por la que estaba allí, la razón por la que deseaba olvidar todo e regresar de nuevo a su vida cotidiana, la razón de su enfado… TODO… TODO SE TRATABA DE ËL!"-

_**Oo**_

_**-o-o *FLASH BACK* o-o-**_

_**Oo**_

_Estaba en frente de su auto, con la cabeza sangrante… se llevo ambas manos a la boca y en reacción rápida se quito de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad, quito el seguro de la puerta y abrió de inmediato para salir medio temblorosa por la situación, cerro la puerta y se mantuvo al lado de ella… tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, ¿Cómo era posible que se mantuviera de pie después del tremendo golpe que recibió?, dio dos pasos hacia el frente… lo observo de arriba a bajo, llevaba unos jeans completamente negros, una camisa blanca y un saco igualmente negro, era un hombre muy apuesto... el chico la miraba directamente a los ojos, con su ceño mas fruncido que antes… _

_**-"¡ESTUPIDA ZORRA MIRA LO QUE ME HISITE!"-**__ le soltó el grito de repente y la señalaba acusadoramente __**–"¡que acaso no sabes que el peatón es primero!**_

_**-"¿eh?... este, yo"-**__ acaso ese hombre la estaba insultando… ¿Por qué?... el prácticamente se le había arrojado al auto_

_**-"¡ya me escuchaste!... pero ahora que te veo bien eres una enana, no me sorprendería que no alcanzaras a ver bien desde el asiento"- **__el chico soltaba cada palabra con todo lo que se le podía llamar… cólera_

_Ella lo miraba sorprendida, ese hombre "SI" la estaba insultando, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas mientras que el seguía escupiendo cosas contra ella… esta bien que fuera su culpa por atropellarlo pero nunca en su vida la habían dicho de esa manera y bueno… su mente le decía de mil y un formas **DEFIENDETE** pero… no sabia si era una buena opción… ella era la culpable de lo que había pasado…_

_**-"¡me escuchaste enana de mierda!"- **_

_Tenia que guardar compostura… ella era una persona madura que sabia controlas las cosas, cualquier problema que se le presentara, sabría resolverlo de la forma pacifica y hablando tratando de llegar a un acuer-… un momento… ¿Qué era eso que estaba en el frente de su auto?... acaso eso era… ¡UNA ABOLLADURA!... una horrible y profunda abolladura en ese hermoso auto que cuidaba como si fuera su vida… ¡ESO YA ERA DEMACIADO!... le haría pagar por eso_

_**-"¡OYEME TU IDIOTA!"-**__ ahora si se enteraría quien era Kuchiki Rukia… nadie la insultaba y le abollaba su preciosidad en menos de cinco minutos__** –"ya viste mi auto… ¡ME LO ABOLLASTE!"-**__las pocas personas que andaban por allí en las aceras, se detenían de inmediato para la extraña situación que se daba en plena avenida, la pequeña chica peleándose por un golpe a su auto y el atropellado gritando e insultando pero… lo mas raro es que se movía como si de un simple rasguño se tratara_

_**-"pero que dices… ¡¿ME GOLPEAS CON TU CARCACHA Y ME RECLAMAS?"-**__ con su mano echa puño y frunciendo mas su ceño (¿acaso se puede mas?) golpeo el cofre del auto ocasionando una pequeña inclinación… muy leve casi invisible… __**-"no tienes el derecho de hablarme así"-**_

_Ella lo podía ver… ese golpe ahora le había echo un pequeño hueco a su hermoso auto… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? __**–"¡YA TE LO GANASTE!"-**__ se acerco directamente al chico tomándolo del brazo y…_

_**-"¿eh?"-**__ que se traía en mente esa enana al tomarlo de esa forma…_

_**-*-*PRASH*-*-**_

_La pequeña chica haciendo un sutil movimiento con sus manos y sin mucha fuerza había echo girar al chico hasta tirarlo de espaldas por completo… la mueca de dolor que hizo el pelinaranja no tenia precio, tan sorprendido y adolorido estaba a la vez, que ni un solo quejido había emitido, era eso o que tal vez lo había dejado sin aire_

_**-"vuelve a hacerle algo a mi auto fanfarrón… y te prometo que llegaras con cada hueso de tu cuerpo roto"-**__ hablo la pequeña chica mirándolo desafiante, y para sorpresa de ella, el chico se levanto de inmediato, sus ojos irradiaban mas furia que antes… Todos los espectadores estaban con la boca mas abierta que nada… esa delgada y linda chica había tumbado de un solo movimiento a su atropellado chico lastimándolo cada vez mas… ¿acaso quería parar a la cárcel?... o tal vez ¿terminar con una demanda de una suma monetaria increíble?_

_**-"¡ICHIGO!... ¡ICHIGO!"-**__ corriendo y mas pálido que nada se acercaba un chico de cabellos rojizos y alborotado… a lo lejos logro alcanzar a ver como su amigo era arrollado por un auto y bueno… el como se levantaba y empezaba a discutir con la dueña del auto que lo golpeo… también el como había terminado por segunda vez en el suelo por esa pequeña chica __**–"Ichigo… ¿estas-…"-**__ no logro terminar su pregunta pues de nuevo el pelinaranja comenzaba otra pelea de palabras_

_**-"La que se la esta ganando buena eres tu"-**__ sonrió ligeramente mirando de arriba a bajo a la chica __**–"después de lo que me has hecho… no tendrás escapatoria de lo que hare"-**_

_**-"no te tengo miedo"-**__ le contesto con la voz mas fría que nada, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento… ella era una Kuchiki y cualquier insecto que se le atravesara en su camino, lo aplastaría sin duda alguna_

_**-"¡ICHIGO!... ¡ICHIGO!"-**__ no quería interrumpir su dichosos encuentro pero… su amigo estaba sangrando mas de la cabeza y aun con mas horror… noto como de unos de sus pies había una gran mancha de sangre… en el piso y una muy ligera en el auto plateado que tenían a un lado… tomo a su amigo de los hombros y lo obligo a verlo __**–"¡¿Ichigo estas bien?"-**_

_**-"Por que lo dices…"-**__ el chico miraba a su amigo pálido con su vista dirigida a su frente… se llevo lentamente una mano y toco algo húmedo y tibio… la bajo para observar de que se trataba… __**-"…sa… sangre"-**_

_**-"¡TE ACABAN DE ATROPELLAR!..."-**__ le miro aun mas aterrado… ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando de la cabeza? __**–"¡POR ESO TE PREGUNTE QUE SI ESTABAS BIEN!"-**_

_Se quedo en silencio y miro de nuevo su mano ensangrentada… acaso esa extraña tibieza que sentía en una de sus piernas también era… bajo lentamente su mirada y observo con detenimiento… si… era sangre__**-"Renji… no… no me siento bien"-**__ Ichigo paso de su color natural de piel a uno igual o mas pálido que el de su amigo mientras que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y caía lentamente al piso __**–"me… duele… todo"-**_

_**-"¡ICHIGO RESISTE!"-**__ el pelirrojo lo levanto del piso mirando como la frente del chico parecía una pequeña fuente de sangre que continuaba saliendo_

_Rukia miraba con mas asombro que nada lo que ocurría, ¿ese sujeto realmente estaba idiota o era de efecto muy retardado?... era verdad, lo acababa de golpear con su maravilloso y hermoso auto (que por cierto debería de estar honrado de ser golpeado con un auto así de esplendoroso)… y el muy vivo se había agarrado a pelear con ella en vez de sufrir por tremendo fregadazo… ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza?... a lo mejor… el golpe había sido tan fuerte en la cabeza que le hizo mas daño en la cabeza del que ya tuviera el pobre_

_**-"¡Por favor!..."-**_

_**-"¿eh?... ¿Cómo?"-**__ la chica salió de sus pensamientos al ver el rostro suplicante del chico con cejas extrañas_

_**-"¡un hospital… necesito llevarlo de emergencia a un hospital!"-**_

_**-"Ha… súbelo a mi auto llegaremos de inmediato"-**__ ayudándolo a sujetar al chico lo acomodaron en la parte trasera del auto, cerro la puerta y se aseguro que el otro chico también subiera al auto… antes de ella subirse ya para conducir lo mas rápido posible… miro a toda la gente que seguía allí __**–"¡BOLA DE MIRONES EL ESPECTACULO YA SE TERMINO!... ¡QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE ESTAR EN EL CHISME!"-**__ la aterradora mirada de la chica los hizo prácticamente correr a todos de ese lugar… ella simplemente se subió y encendió el coche marchándose rápido del lugar_

_**Oo**_

_**-o-o *FIN FLASH BACK* o-o-**_

_**Oo**_

Si… admitía que el espectáculo que había dado en la calle había estado bueno, incluso se le escapo una pequeña risa de tan solo recordarlo. Se tomo con lentitud su café… ya se sentía mucho mejor y la compañía de ese chico Renji la tranquilizaba de cierta forma, ellos en el camino habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar un poco y de conocerse, era amable y caballerosos a comparación del otro que estaba metido en camilla y en urgente revisión. El lugar en donde estaban era uno de los beneficiados hospitales con su tecnología, uno de los mejores…

**-"me are responsable por las heridas que tenga"-** hablo de inmediato la chica con una sonrisa al pelirrojo de al lado **–"pagare lo que sean necesario hasta que tu amigo este mejor"-**

**-"¿En cerio?... je je je…"-** rio con nerviosismo mientras que se llevaba una mano a su nuca y miraba a una dirección contraria. Soltó un suspiro y la miro fijamente y con seriedad **–"Ichigo no es una persona cualquiera… el… es algo especial"-**

**-"¿Es un retardado acaso?"-** no le sorprendería que Renji le dijera que estaba en lo cierto, pues a como se había presentado el chico tirándole insultos, no podía tener una mejor imagen de el

**-"No me refiero a eso… lo que quiero decir es que…"-** tenia que decirlo… tenia que estar preparada para cualquier cosa que Ichigo le fuera a presentar

**-"Kuchiki Rukia… Abarai Renji"- **una mujer de ropas blancas pronuncio los nombres buscando con la mirada a las personas nombradas. Ambos detuvieron su plática y se pararon de inmediato, se miraron y se acercaron con lentitud a la enfermera** –"El Doctor Tákano quiere hablar con ustedes sobre el paciente ingresado a urgencias, el señor Ichigo"- **con una mano, educadamente les pidió que la siguieran

Caminaron por un largo pasillo donde se encontraban muchas personas sentadas y esperando noticias de sus familiares, algunos niños pasaban corriendo por allí, para después ser detenidos ya sea por una enfermera o peor tantito, por un oficial regañándolos por el ruido que provocaban… se quedaron algo tristes y apenados, después una enfermera se acerco a ellos entregándoles una paletita haciéndoles prometer que se quedarían tranquilos… Algo la hizo sonreír… allí todos los trabajadores eran muy amables y serviciales, definitivamente un muy buen lugar.

L señorita se detuvo en una puerta de roble con manija plateada, la abrió con lentitud y moviéndose a un lado los invito a pasar, ambos hicieron una reverencia y entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si… la enfermera con su sonrisa se retiro para continuar con sus servicios… De seguro ya se encontraban hablando con el doctor y discutiendo sobre el estado del chico Ichigo mientras que afuera todo seguía con su normalidad, las personas sentadas… los niños en una esquinita sentados y hablando lo más bajo posible con tranquilidad, disfrutaban de sus paletitas… Un hombre de limpieza pedía permiso a las personas para limpiar debajo de los asientos, los escritorios los libreros… todo con tanta tranquilidad

**-"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-**

Una enfermera pego el brinco y tiro varios papeles que tenia sobre sus manos, un bebe que descansaba tranquilamente en su carriola empezó a llorar haciendo que su madre se acercara de inmediato para cargarlo en sus brazos y tranquilizarlo, una secretaria que se encargaba de organizar las citas de los doctores a papel, termino por perforar la hoja y la carpeta con la pluma, los niños se quedaron callados y quietos mirando hacia la puerta… ¿Qué había sucedido allí adentro para semejante grito?...

Adentro de esa oficina, Rukia estaba con ambas manos en cada mejilla… su rostro estaba horrorizada, pero a la vez… sentía una cólera interior, tanta así como para ir a la habitación de al lado y estrangular y apuñalar con las plumas del doctor al hombre que estaba sedado y acostado en la camilla… **-"Pero… ¿por qué?"-** se levanto de su asiento y de una zancada se coloco de frente al Doctor que estaba apenado y algo nervioso **–"Dije que me aria responsable del accidente… que pagaría la cuenta del hospital y los medicamentos necesarios hasta que el mejorara"-**

**-"Los siento mucho… pero yo no puedo hacer nada"-** saco un pañuelo de su bata y se seco el sudor de su frente, para el decir eso realmente era algo difícil el darle esa noticia **-"-"Ese joven… es el señor Ichigo Kurosaki"-**

**-"¿Y eso a mi que?"-** contesto algo brusca sujetando al doctor por la bata amenazadoramente

**-"Es de una familia muy poderosa… si el quiere, la demanda puede ser por una cantidad mayor a la de 3 millones de dólares… por la cual la quiere demandar por atropello y negligencia"-** le respondió apanadamente el doctor

**-"¿Negligencia?... pero estoy respondiendo por lo que eh hecho"-**Le temblaban las manos, ni trabajando toda su vida podría conseguir esa cantidad de dinero tan grande para pagar esa demanda… Si le pidiera ayuda a su hermano Byakuya… ¡NO!... ya no quería depender de el, no quería tener que recurrir a el… eso solo le demostraría que aun no estaba preparada para una vida independiente… algo… tiene que haber algo que ella pueda hacer para que ese hombre (cretino) no quisiera poner esa demanda…

**-"se que la cantidad es exagerada… pero"-** trago saliva y mirando al joven pelirrojo que lo miraba seriamente **–"Debido a su posición social el puede conseguir eso o mas…"-**

**-"pero… pero… ¡No hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer!"-** le pidió con una voz un tanto ahogada… tenia que haber algo mas… ¡LO QUE FUERA!

**-"Pues…"-** la chica lo libero de su agarre y apenada se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento **-"le comente al señor Ichigo sobre la posibilidad de que…"-** soltó un suspiro y tomo pluma, donde comenzó a jugar con ella **–"Usted se responsabilizara en su cuidado personal… en su casa hasta que le retiremos el yeso de su pierna"-** lo había dicho… pero contuvo el aire durante unos segundos, el rostro de la chica se encontraba inexpresivo, viéndolo fijamente sin parpadear

¿Acaso escuchado bien?, ¿en su casa?, ¿cuidado personal dado por ella?... Se llevo una mano a su cabello acariciándolo y acomodándolo como de costumbre… **-"Esta bien…"-** dijo con tanta tranquilidad que tanto el doctor como el pelirrojo la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos… ¿lo había aceptado así de sencillo? **–"Prefiero la denuncia"-** ambos hombres abrieron mas la boca, como si sus quijadas se hubieran dislocado-"**como no podre pagar esa cantidad tan enorme iré a la cárcel… estaré mejor allí"-** les sonrió… prefería estar lidiando con las mujeres de prisión que con ese hombre

**-"Pe-Pero señorita Rukia péineselo mejor"-** el hombre sudaba de los nervios, nunca se había envuelto en tal embrollo así de grande

**-"Ya lo eh decidido… no cambiare de parecer"-** se cruzo de brazos regresando a su rostro esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos

**-"Rukia…"-** hablo ahora el pelirrojo **–"No es mi intención meterla en problemas… pero"-** se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo en frente de ella… la chica se sorprendió por su acto **–"por favor… el es un hombre muy testarudo, y cuando quiere algo lo consigue no importando nada… por eso"-** agacho su cabeza hasta el suelo… le estaba suplicando **–"si esto hace que el no levante la demanda… acepta cuidarlo solo por un tiempo… por favor"-**

Eso si que la dejo en una posición muy incomoda… era la primera persona que se arrodillaba y le suplicaba de esa forma, ¿Cómo negarse a tan amable petición del pelirrojo?... no podía dejarlo de ver con su cabeza agachada esperando alguna respuesta de ella… por primera vez en su vida pensó en huir, pero… sus conciencia no se lo permitían… no tenia escapatoria **–"Esta… esta bien… lo cuidare hasta que su pierna este sanada por completo"- ** no sabia por que… pero tenia el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría por esas palabras

**-"muy bien… prepararemos sus cosas de inmediato"-**hablo el doctor acomodando sus anteojos, definitivamente después de eso… necesitaría unas vacaciones, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan tenso

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Oo**

**-"Es aquí…"-** dijo pelinegra en voz un poco baja… sentía la tensión en su propio auto, con Renji a un lado de ella y a un Ichigo ya despierto con cara de pocos amigos atrás… **-"Es en este edificio donde tengo mi departamento**

**-"Es bonito Rukia"-** también sentía la tensión que se producía… sobre todo por algunas miradas asesinas que se lanzaban la pelinegra e Ichigo **–"En que piso es donde vives"-**

**-"Mi departamento esta en los últimos de arriba… tomaremos el elevador"-** entro en el estacionamiento privado saludando a un hombre mayor con una sonrisa…

Bajaron del carro, Ichigo siendo ayudado por unas muletas y por su amigo Renji… se le podía notar en la cara unas tremendas ganas de hablar pero… se contenía con una fuerza sorprendente. Subieron al Elevador donde Rukia presiono el botón del quinceavo piso, en toda esa trayectoria no hubo ni si quiera el ruido de una respiración… Cuando llegaron la chica busco entre su bolso las llaves de su apartamento… se pararon en una puerta blanca con el numero 15 de color negro…

Tanto Ichigo como Renji se miraron con los ojos abiertos… La chica noto la expresión de sus rostros **–"Lo siento… pero parece que el numero 15 me persigue a todos lados que voy je je je"-** sonrió con nerviosismo abriendo la puerta y abriéndolos el paso… El pelinaranja miraba la puerta… se formo una ligera sonrisa en su boca, que desapareció casi al instante

El departamento de la chica tenia el tamaño de una casa normal, este emitía una atmosfera de calidez… los colores que adornaba era el blanco, el lila y el azul… ambos chicos se pasaron y se sentaron en los muebles de piel blancos… el piso estaba alfombrado en su totalidad, había pinturas tanto péquelas como grandes, adornos de cristal en los libreros y en las pequeñas mesas de centro, la cocina integral tenia un diseño sencillo pero lindo, donde los mosaicos que adornaban el pretil era de un morado oscuro con detalles en plateado… su comedor tenia un cristal enorme arriba de la mesa, con una mantel blanco con decoraciones de copos de nieve, a su alrededor ocho sillas… muchas para que solo una persona viviera allí… Rukia suspiro de alivio, por fin había regresado a su casa **–"permítanme unos minutitos mientras arreglo el cuarto de visitas"-** corrió directamente a un pequeño pasillo donde entro por una puerta a la derecha

**-"Ya te fijaste en ese librero…"-** le señalo Renji a su amigo **–"Hay muchos libros… ¿crees que los haya leído todos?"-**

**-"Mph… no lo creo… son demasiados para una niña como ella"-** se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado, ese ambiente que había a su alrededor… le gustaba… El mirada dura se suavizo un poco, mirando más detenidamente la casa… sobre todo algunas de los cuadros con fotografías donde aparecía ella junto a otras dos chicas, otra pelinegra de cabellos más cortos y revueltos, y por ultimo una con cara de niña de cabellos naranjas y largos…

**-"Disculpen mi tardanza… la habitación ya esta lista"- **apareció la chica… en tan solo unos minutos mas ya habían acomodado al pelinaranja en la cama, la habitación era sencilla, con lo indispensable y con un baño propio

**-"Bueno Ichigo… Rukia, me tengo que retirar"-** sobo su cabeza con pena el chico de tatuajes

**-"¿tan pronto?"-** no quería que la dejara sola con ese tipo…

**-"lo siento Rukia pero tengo que avisar sobre lo ocurrido"-** hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación seguido de la pelinegra. Ya en la puerta se dio la media vuelta **–"Podrías darme el numero de tu celular… necesito estar al contacto contigo por si algo sucede"- **la chica le sonrió levemente y sin dudarlo le dio su numero, claro que pidiendo el de el a cambio **–"Discúlpame… mañana te molestare trayendo un poco de ropa para el"-**

**-"Esta bien… aquí te esperare"-**

**-"Posiblemente su familia quiera venir a visitarlo por algo en cuanto se enteren"- **recordó de inmediato a la familia del pelinaranja

**-"No hay problema… siempre y cuando me avises con tiempo el día de su venida"-** le sonrió de igual forma y se despidió de ella con la mano, dando media vuelta y lleno directo al elevador

La chica seguía con esa sonrisa fingida hasta que el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista… Dejo caer la mano y su sonrisa se borro, desde ahora su vida ya no seria como antes… al menos que la pierna del chico se recuperara de la noche a la mañana, cosa que era imposible… saco de nuevo su celular, tenia muchas llamadas perdidas del numero de su amiga… le marco de inmediato a Tatsuki

_**-*¡RUKIA!... por fin*-**_ se escucho preocupada _**-*¿Qué paso?... ¿estas bien?*-**_

**-"Si… no te preocupes"-** se quedo en el marco de la puerta, aun no quería entrar ahora que había alguien mas en su casa **–"tendremos que cancelar lo de esta noche…"-** suspiro sonoramente **–"ocurrió algo que… bueno… eso te lo contare después"-**

_**-*¿de verdad?... estoy esperando a Orihime que tubo un retraso, podemos ir a verte si quieres*-**_ se escuchaban sus pasos a través de celular _**–"¿estas en tu departamento, verdad?*-**_

**-"Si… pero de verdad estoy bien… pero queda cancelada la velada, lo siento"-** miro el cielo… era de noche y las estrellas se veía realmente preciosas desde allí… tenia la fortuna de conseguir un departamento en un lugar elevado y abierto… **-"podrías decirle a mi jefe que mañana no podre ir a trabajar por razones poderosas… voy a quedar mal con el… que horrible"- **

**-*Claro que si le avisare… eso es raro, que tu faltes al trabajo… me pregunto cual es la poderosa razón*-** se escucho algo suplicante Tatsuki

**-"Esta bien… te diré que fue culpa de un chico…"-** sonó algo apagada, conocía muy bien a su amiga y no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo de todo **–"Su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki…"-**

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

Ya habían pasado mas de Quince minutos desde que la enana había desaparecido de la habitación con su amigo Renji… que tanto se tardaban en despedirse, ¿Qué acaso Renji no tenia prisa?... le rugían el estomago de mucha hambre y aquella ni sus luces… se supone que tenia que encargarse de el, de lo contrario se aseguraría de que esa demanda se llevara a cabo y que la suma reclamada elevara al doble o incluso al triple… una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro… aria algo mejor, aprovecharía el echo de que la tiene prácticamente como una sirvienta hasta que su enyesado pie se sanara… perfecto…

**-¡OI, ENANA!..."-** grito desde la cama colocándose los brazos detrás de la nuca

La chica apareció unos segundos después, con un rostro mas frio que la nieve, cerrando lo que parecía ser un pequeño celular blanco **–"No soy enana… tengo un nombre… me llamo Rukia"-**su mirada llena de seriedad y de amenaza fue ignorada por completo por el chico de ojos ámbar… **-"si tienes problemas de retraso mental te deletreare mi nombre"- ** se le acerco comenzó **–" mi nombre es R-U-K-I-A… Rukia"-**

**-"E-N-A-N-A"- **dijo acentuando cada letra mas de lo normal **–"tengo hambre… dame algo de comer"-** se recostó en la cama tapándose ligeramente con la sabana hasta el pecho… la ojivioleta definitivamente le lanzaba miradas asesinas **–"Quiero algo con arroz blanco… un poco de pescado y también un poco de sopa de miso"-** con cuidado se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda

Se dio media vuelta… no iba a discutir con el, tenia que ser positiva… solo lo iba a tener un tiempo allí, solo un ligero tiempo con ella… podría soportarlo, cualquier reto que fuera para Kuchiki Rukia podía ser superado con esfuerzo… salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina, ella también tenia hambre pero… ¿preparar sopa de miso, arroz y pescado a esas horas?... ¿acaso no se conformaba con un simple cereal con leche?... no tenia de otra, así que saco las cosas necesarias del refrigerador, se quito el saco y se dispuso a cocinar

**-"¡Enana!"-**

**-"maldito sea que soy Rukia… ahora que quiere"-** dejo a fuego lento tanto el arroz, como la sopa de miso, camino lentamente hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta mirándolo con fastidio, hablo secamente **–"que quieres…"-**

**-"te lo paso a ti por tu "pequeño y compacto" tamaño pero…"-** hablo el chico haciendo ademanes de acalorado **–"Esta casa y esta habitación es muy pequeña"-**

**-"Disculpa que mi pequeña casa no sea de tu agrado"-** se disponía a marcharse

**-"Me va a dar Claustrofobia de estar aquí… has algo ya"-**

Apretó los puños y se acerco a la ventana donde recorrió las cortinas y la abrió completamente, dejando paso a una hermosa vista a una ciudad en horas de la noche, hermosamente iluminada por las estrellas, la luna y las luces de los faroles…** -"Con eso es mas que suficiente"-** se retiro de inmediato para continuar con el preparativo de la cena… ahora ni si quiera en su casa podría tener horas de paz y tranquilidad…

**-"¡Enana!"-**

Su paz no duro ni diez minutos **-"Y ahora que quiere…"-** al menos ya tenia el arroz listo y algunos pescados fritos, de nuevo bajo la intensidad del fuego en la sopa de miso y se dirigió… otra vez… al cuarto del chico **–"QUE"-**

**-"me estoy aburriendo… ¿que acaso no tienes una televisión?"-** como no se iba a aburrir en un lugar como ese, donde la ventana solo mostraba una monótona ciudad…

**-"Si tengo una… y esta en la sala por si no la notaste cuando entraste"** se cruzo de brazos

**-"aaa… perfecto… tráemela, la quiero ver ahorita"-**

Eso no era una petición, ni un favor… ¡ERA UNA ORDEN!... se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca del coraje, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a contar hasta 100… llego a la sala de varias zancadas, y allí estaba, la dichosa televisión… ¡¿Cómo iba a cargar una televisión de plasma de 4º pulgadas?... era una cosa grande y algo pesada

**-"¡Apúrate enana!"-**

Respirar profundo y luego exhalar… MALDICION… eso no servía para nada, no la calmaban de nada y aquel gritándole no ayudaba en mucho, desconecto la televisión y con toda la afuera sobre humana que su pequeño y delgado cuerpo le permitían, cargo con el hasta llevarlo a la ahora habitación del chico donde lo dejo en una cómoda y la conecto al enchufe… no estaba lejos pero si que la había echo sudar algunas gotas, le paso el control y se retiro de nuevo

Escucho el ruido de la televisión, al menos así lo tendría callado por un momento hasta que terminara de cocinar… solo faltaba la sopa y todo estaría listo, de solo tener el aroma en sus narices su estomago emitió un rugido, cosa que medio la sonrojo… si que tenia mucha hambre… No era una gran cocinera pero las cosas no le sabían nada mal… además todos los viernes iba a clases de cocina con Tatsuki y Orihime… claro que la ultima mencionada necesitaba unas clases urgentes, pues la ultima vez que comieron en su casa, Tatsuki y ella terminaron con una indigestión casi mortal, por todas las cosas extrañas que la Orihime había echado a la comida… Sirvió un poco de sopa en un plato pequeño y se lo llevo a la boca… ya estaba listo

**-"¡Enana!"-**

**-"¡SOY RUKIA MALDITA SEA… QUE QUIERES AHORA!"-** le grito desde la cocina…

**-"¡VEN AHORA!... ¡TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS!"-**

Ahora le ponía las condiciones a ella… acaso se creía el dueño de la casa o que, dejo el plato a un lado y apago el fuego donde tenia la sopa, camino con pesar y con rostro aburrido… se metió en la habitación. El chico tenía una cara de fastidio… **-"Que"-**

**-"No hay nada interesante en la televisión"- **arrojo el control a la orilla de la cama **–"Llévatela ya no la quiero ver… solo estorba"- ** se recostó de nuevo en la cama… intento voltearse a otro lado pero el yeso de su pie no se lo permitió, le costo trabajo pero lo logro… como le molestaba esa maldita cosa

Abrió los ojos como platos… ¿tenia que cargar esa cosa de nuevo de regreso?... su aura se encendió de inmediato… Matarlo… era lo que tenía en la cabeza. El chico la miro y noto claramente sus intenciones, la chica parecía que estaba encendida por la llama que la rodeaba, levanto una ceja y se giro a la mesa donde estaba una jarra de agua con un vaso, tomo la jarra y sin dudarlo le aventó el agua en el rostro… al menos así, apagaría ese fuego **–"Te veías horrorosa de esa forma"-** le señalo el televisor y le miro duro**–"Llévatelo y dame de comer… me muero de hambre"**

A Rukia le habían apagado su flama de coraje con una simple jarra de agua… de repente, todo lo que sentía se había esfumado y como si su cuerpo se moviera automáticamente, se acerco al televisor, le desconecto y lo cargo de nuevo llevándolo de regreso a la sala, lo acomodo y lo conecto de nuevo… estaba mojada, tenia que cambiarse o si no se resfriaría

**-"Enana… ven aquí, ahora"-**

De nuevo su cuerpo se movió solo hasta llegar al cuarto, allí el chico estaba señalando su jarra vacía, sin una gota de agua, después su mano se dirigió al piso bajo ella… estaba mojado por el agua lanzada, ella le regreso la mirada ya definitivamente candada **–"Que… ¿quieres que lo limpie y te llene la jarra de agua?"-**

**-"Veo que entiendes…"-** le sonrió sarcásticamente **–"apúrate y tráeme mi comida"-**

Rodo los ojos… su cuerpo sentía el cansancio del trabajo de la mañana, del choque y del ahora convertirse en la sirvienta de ese sujeto… tomo la jarra y se dio media vuelta arrastrando los pies… se había metido en un buen lio, y eso que solo iba por su primer día de convivencia con el… ¡SU PRIMER DIA!... **-"Joder… lo odio"-**

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

Ya llevaba una semana sin ver a su amiga, había estado hablando con Orihime sobre lo que le había contado pero… ni una llamada ni nada de parte de Rukia, inclusive las llamadas que ella le hacia no le eran contestadas ni regresadas, a lo mejor estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a su paciente en casa, después de todo ella era la responsable de haberlo mandado a volar con el frente de su auto… la reunión a la que tendría que haber asistido para conocer al nuevo futuro jefe de esa gran empresa, no había entrado por los atrasos que tenia en sus trabajos gracias a ese computador muerto… y hacerlo todo a maquina de escribir no fue nada fácil… tenia la facilidad de una Laptop pero… **-"no… de todos modos no quería entrar a esa aburrida reunión"- **se llevo las manos a su falda azul y la jalo hacia abajo, le agradaban las faldas pero prefería sobre todo los pantalones, eran mucho mas cómodos, se quito su saco dejando ver una blusa sin mangas de botones blanca, realmente se veía muy bien… llego a su oficina donde saco un pequeño espejo y se miro su cabello corto y oscuro, no retocaría su maquillaje así estaba bien… guardo sus cosas de nuevo y cerro sus gavetas. Miro la pila de papeles que tenia en su escritorio **–"Que fastidio es todo esto… tendré que entregarlas al Jefe"-** se levanto y tomo todos los que podía dejando unos cuantos, habría que dar una segunda vuelta

**-"Tatsuki ya tengo el computador listo"-** un hombre de edad media vestido con un traje simple de un azul oscuro y con una gorra, en la cabeza se acerco a ella cargando una caja enorme en manos **–"quieres que te lo instale de una vez"- **la coloco en el suelo abriéndola mostrándole el CPU y el monitor

**-"si por favor… mañana lo voy a necesitar mucho"-** le sonrió, tenia que seguir moviéndose, sentía que el tacón de sus zapatos se romperían por llevar tanto peso en sus manos **–"te veré en un momento tengo que deshacerme de esto"-**

**-"muy bien… te estaré esperando"-** el hombre tomo de nuevo la caja y se fue directamente a la oficina de la chica

**-"Este trabajo es difícil… pero la paga es muy buena"-** continuo con su camino llegando por fin a la oficina de su jefe, ni si quiera toco, simplemente abrió la puerta, pero no se encontraba nadie, tal vez había ido a comer o algo por el estilo… ya era la hora de la comida. Se acerco al escritorio y dejo allí el pilar de papeles **–"fiu… ahora tengo que ir por los otros"-** dio media vuelta y de nuevo, de regreso por los pasillos saludando a sus compañeros de edificio… así era ella, una persona muy sociable aunque la consideraban algo violenta, pero eso no le importaba, allí era la segunda al mando… En el "Edificio I2" ella mandaba cuando el Jefe no asistía

**-"Tatsuki"-** se acerco una mujer con un traje similar al suyo **–"Orihime del Edificio I4 te dejo un recado"- **le entrego un pequeño papel

**-"Muchas gracias"-** lo tomo y se retiro despidiéndose de la chica… abrió el pequeño papelito, había un dibujo extraño sobre ella y… ¿Qué era eso?... no era un recado, solo era un dibujo de ella salvando al mundo en un traje raro con capa y la ropa interior de fuera… **-"Esa niña esta loca"-** lo doblo y lo guardo en su bolsillo… a pesar de sus dibujos tan raros… eran mejor que los dibujos de Rukia… tenían mas forma

Llego a su oficina donde el hombre de la gorra ya estaba terminando de instalar su computadora, hablaron ligeramente sobre lo que le había pasado, al parecer alguien metió mano y la lleno de muchos virus haciendo que explotara literalmente la tarjeta madre de esta… ella suspiro, las únicas que se metían en su computadora eran Rukia y Orihime, pero la pelinaranja era mas descuidada que la otra… Orihime debió de ser la causante… soltó una pequeña risa, no se quería ni imaginar como estaría la computadora de ella

**-"Bueno… Tatsuki me retiro, si se le ofrece algo mas ya sabe donde encontrarme"-**

**-"muchas gracias Viejo"-** se despidió de el hombre que se marcho de inmediato, tomo el otro bonche de papeles… pero, el ruido de su celular le hizo bajarlos de nuevo en el escritorio **–"quien será…"-** lo saco rápidamente y vio el numero en la pantalla… se sorprendió tanto que contesto de inmediato **–"Rukia… ¿Cómo es-…"-**fue interrumpida abruptamente

_**-*¡LO MATE!... ¡TATSUKI LO ACABO DE MATAR!*-**_ se escuchaba una voz muy desesperada y cansada detrás del teléfono

**-"Hey tranquila… respira profundo y dime que paso"-** se tubo que retirar el teléfono de su oído antes de que los gritos de la chica la dejaran sorda y con una oreja sangrante. Se escucho como la chica tras el teléfono tomaba aire y exhalaba varias veces de forma violenta, como si no recordara el como respirar… **-"muy bien… ahora dime que paso"-**

**-"lo mate… mate a Kurosaki Ichigo"-**

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Notas de Autor-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

Aquí finaliza el capitulo… tal vez no hay mucho IchiRuki… o al menos no buenos momentos, pero ya los vera conforme pase el tiempo, hare sufrir un poco a Rukia y ni que decir de Ichigo pues si no se controla lo puede llegara a matar… Solo un poco mas y mostrare a una Rukia muy diferente XD

Y ahora… los agradecimientos por orden

_**Jessy moon 15:**_ aaa tu review me llego casi al instante en que lo publique… bueno solo a unos minutes… me hizo muy feliz de verdad que casi me hace llorar… muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado

_**Cleon: **_trate de no tardar y si…. Pobre Rukia, sufrirá un poco XD

_**Ghost iv:**_ Te sorprenderás cuando leas un poco mas de este fic… pues… es que no se si decir, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, espero que sigas leyendo… XD

_**Chris:**_ gracias por el reviwe y yo también espero que tenga futuro… no es fácil para mi escribirlo, me pongo de nervios al subir un capitulo .

_**Chidorisagara: **_ps… como vez si la culpo y la trato algo feíto… u.u pero no tardara en salir el Ichigo que todos conocemos… estate segura de eso

_**Sakura-Jeka:**_ Si te digo que les depara seria trampa… espero que lo continúes leyendo pues te sorprenderás en uno de los capítulos… mas adelante jeje

_**Patito Loco: **_Pues… al parecer su seguro no cubre lo que Ichigo quería de demanda XD… pobresita

_**Yuuki Kuchiki: **_Pues yo también aria lo que sea para atropellar a ese Naranjita y llevármelo a mi casa *¬*

_**Makiko-maki maki: **_trabajo en mi ortografía te lo juro, pero es muy difícil para mi . mejorare eso no tiene duda… al menos eso creo jeje

_**Noy-chan:**_ pues ya vez… XD te dije que subiría uno que… bueno le quedaba en los papeles XD, si quieres saber los cambios que le are, pues tienes que leerlo XD y ya te contare luego si quieres pues… la versión con los otros XD


	3. Familia Kurosaki

Valla que si la pase fatal, mi compu se murió horrible y como para recuperar lo escrito esta camión, aun así no lo recupere, mejor me puse a trabajar para sacar una buena lana y arreglar mi pequeña laptop… y si trabaje "duro" pero bueno, era una época en la que el dinero prácticamente volaba, regalos de un lado a otro… si fue muy difícil ver como el dinero que tanto esfuerzo me había costado conseguir se esfumaba de mis manos en un solo día… UN SOLO DÍA… pero bueno me decía a mi misma… "ya mero es Navidad… relax Hime… relax" y bueno lo que juntaba para arreglar mi lap… voló… T_T me desconecte del internet horriblemente y como para ir a un ciber… la verdad soy muy muy coda.

Y así… llego navidad, si hubo regalos, intercambios, tragazón a morir, escándalo, pirotecnia… y uno que otro ebrio me toco ver por allí… y mi pobre lap… muerta… llegue a mi casita, mi humilde casa y mi hermana mayor (que oh sorpresa la verdad, pues ella es algo especialita) me dejo debajo de el arbolito un pequeño regalo para mi, yo muy emocionada lo abrí y "OMG" en esa caja de cartón estaba todo lo que necesitaba para arreglar mi Lap… o si que fui muy feliz y se lo agradecí mucho… mucho.

Y ya con mi lap como nueva, renacida y con todos mis documentos, música, imágenes, archivos, juegos y porquería y media, eh continuado con este fic… iniciemos el año con mucha felicidad, llena de esperanza y todas esas cosas que vienen en las tarjetas de buenos deseos y las galletitas de la suerte… de mi parte… un poco atrasado, pero como se dice, mas vale tarde que nunca… ahora si, yo les digo…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Oo**

**Oo**

**CAP 2 …*-*-*- Familia Kurosaki -*-*-*…**

**Oo**

**Oo**

**-*"¡KYAHH… LO MATEE!"*-**

Soltó su teléfono celular por la impresión de el casi grito que le pago la chica por el otro lado del aparato… sus ojos observaron al pequeño celular volar frente a ella y caer lentamente hasta estrellarse violentamente contra el piso… maldición, sintió una punzada en su pecho pues la pantalla sufría una ligera y muy visible consecuencia del golpe, y con lo bonito y muy costoso que le había resultado ser, pues contaba con todos los lujos mas recientes que se patrocinaban en la televisión… nadie la mandaba a comprar uno tan caro… y repararlo le saldría mas caro aun, pero ella no tenia la culpa… ¡RUKIA PAGARIA ESA COSTOSA REPARACION POR LA RECIENTE ISTERIA POR LA CUAL ESTABA PASANDO!... su pregunta era, ¿seguía funcionando después de eso?, los teléfonos celulares de ahora eran tan delicados que con cualquier fregadera ya dejaban de funcionar

Con la mirada de los demás trabajadores encima de ella, se inclino a tomar con solo dos dedos el aparato, retirando los pedazos de la mica rota de la pantalla, se lo acerco lentamente al oído **–"Rukia… ¿estas allí?"-**

_**-*"CLARO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ… A DONDE ME IRIA"*-**_respondió con violencia desde el otro lado **–*"ME PUEDES DECIR PORQUE RAYOS SOLTASTE EL CELULAR"*-**

Retirándose de nuevo el aparato del oído le respondió con tranquilidad **–"es normal que una persona se asuste después del tremendo grito que soltaste"-** miro rápidamente su dañado celular **–"por cierto… pagaras por los daños que sufrió"-**

_**-*"eso no importa en estos momentos… yo quiero que me ayudes"*-**_los sollozos de la chica empezaron a escucharse fuertemente _**-*"no se… no se que hacer"*-**_

Suspiro y miro su reloj de pulsera, pensaba en descansar un poco en su departamento y tal vez jugar un poco con el reciente videojuego que compro para su consola después de un duro día de trabajo, pero al parecer ese poco tiempo que le restaba para ella misma… seria usado en otra persona **–"bien… en primer lugar"-** miro a todos lados, había muchos curiosos y curiosas levantando la oreja lo mas que podían para escuchar lo mas que pudieran **–"… espera…"-** se acomodo sus ropas y dio pasos rápidos hasta los lavados, donde se encerró en uno de los baños, bajo la tapa y se sentó en el inodoro **–"lo que te decía… ve a revisar a tu paciente"-**

_**-*"y eso para que… ya te dije que esta muerto"*-**_la frialdad que detonaba su voz, claramente le indico a Tatsuki que no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en revisar si el chico estaba con vida o no

**-"bueno… te lo decía por…"- ** fue interrumpida abruptamente

_**-*"no me interesa eso… yo quería que me ayudaras a sacar el cuerpo de aquí y aventarlo a un rio o al mar… lo que fuera mas conveniente"*-**_

La chica de cortos cabellos negros y despeinados se quedo en blanco… acaso había escuchado bien lo que su amiga le había dicho… el silencio se hizo presente entre ambas… el único ruido que se escuchaba era de lado de Tatsuki, donde dos chicas hablando sobre una telenovela entraban al lavado, hacían sus necesidades… hablaban del guapo protagonista de la telenovela, un tal Takato Sushiko era atropellado por la otra protagonista, una bella actriz de nombre... bueno el nombre no lo recordaba… el chiste era que ahora la bella protagonista tenia que hacerse cargo del guapo protagonista, donde tanto rollo y pleito entre los dos había llevado a la bella protagonista a un intento de asesinato hacia el tal "Takato"… ¿porque la trama de la telenovela le sonaba tan familiar en esos momentos?

Ambas chicas con grandes carcajadas salieron del lavado de damas regresando de nuevo al silencio…**-"bromeas verdad…"-**

_**-*"… no… pero estoy tan estresada en estos momentos que eso que te menciones es lo único que se me viene a la mente"*-**_esa fría voz seguía saliendo del aparato, la chica no mostraba ni un solo sentimiento a través del celular

**-"NO HAGAS NADA HASTA QUE LLEGUE A TU DEPARTAMENTO"-** de una patada abrió la puerta que la separaba de los demás baños, se miro en el espejo y acomodo ligeramente su cabello **–"estaré allí en 20 minutos… así que no te acerques al cuerpo de ese hombre… ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ENTERRARLO AUN!"-**

**-*"**_**esta bien… no lo are"*- **_Rukia soltó un sonoro bufido y termino la llamada

Tatsuki salió del lavado de damas, si quería estar allí con Rukia antes de que hiciera algo mas, tendría que apurarse en todo lo que tenía como pendientes, pero antes que todo eso… como pudo marco de nuevo un numero rápido en su… medio estropeado aparato, timbro una… dos veces y… **-"Orihime necesito que me hagas un favor"-**

_**-*"Tatsuki amiga… hola como estas"*- **_una melodiosa y un poco melosa voz se escucho del otro lado _**-*"¿recibiste mi mensaje?"*-**_

**-"Si lo recibí… pero hablaremos de eso mas tarde"-** camino con rapidez por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a su oficina personal, todos los papeles ya estaban allí, alguien debió de haberle echo el favor de llevar los que le hacían falta… **-"Rukia necesita de mi ayuda y…"-**

_**-*"¡OH DIOS MIO!"*- **_exclamo fuertemente Orihime desde el otro lado interrumpiendo a la chica _**–*"¿QUE AH PASADO CON RUKIA?"*-**_

**-"eso es a lo que iba… ella necita de mi ayuda urgentemente"-** miro los dichoso papeles en su escritorio **–"y yo necesito de la tuya"-**

_**-*"Seria un placer ayudarte y ayudarla de una forma indirecta amiga Tatsuki"*- **_se escuchaba una determinación y una muy mal oculta emoción en su voz que solo hizo a la chica suspirar, si que tenia unas amigas un tanto… diferentes, por no decir raras _**-*"dime, dime… en que puedo servir"*-**_

**-"Es necesario que me retire de una buena vez de esta oficina, y tengo que revisar la información de unos cuantos papeles…"-** no quiso decir la cantidad, de tan solo verlos apilados a ella misma le daba un dolor de cabeza **–"solo revisa hasta donde puedas, mañana are lo que haga falta"-**

_**-*"muy bien, en un minuto estaré allí, ya te puedes ir retirando"*- **_fácilmente se podían escuchar los ruidosos tacones de la chica corriendo por el otro lado del aparato

**-"muchas gracias Orihime, te veré después y platicaremos sobre lo ocurrido"- **tomo su saco del asiento de su escritorio y una bolsa mediana de cuero, muy elegante

_**-*"muy bien, muy bien no te preocupes déjamelo todo a mi"*-**_la chica colgó rápidamente, a lo que solo a Tatsuki le quedo el guardar su medio destruido celular a la bolsa

Reviso que en su escritorio ya no estuvieran mas cosas de ella, y si así fuera no se preocupo, pues sabia que Orihime le guardaría sus cosas y se las entregaría, su amiga era de una gran belleza, un gran y voluptuoso cuerpo, sobre todo de arriba, una cara muy sonriente que relucía mucho con su largo y brillante cabello naranja siempre adornado con horquillas de flor plateadas, la chica podía parecer un poco retardada y tonta, pero es como dice un dicho… _"Las apariencias engañan"… _ya que debajo de todo eso, ella era una chica muy inteligente y se encontraba en un puesto muy alto en el Edificio I4… para hacerlo mas corto, Orihime era la segunda al mando en todo ese edificio. Camino rápido por los pasillos despidiéndose de todos aquellos que encontraba a su paso, ni si quiera le informo a su jefe de su retirada tan repentina y a una hora inapropiada… llego hasta la zona del estacionamiento donde con un simple movimiento de mano se despidió del hombre de seguridad, se acerco a su bello auto tinto y lo abrió de inmediato… aventó sus cosas a la parte trasera y lo encendió, no espero ni si quiera a que el motor calentara un poco, simplemente acelero y salió en menos de un minuto de todo el edificio. Llego al mismo lugar donde Rukia le conto que atropello a ese hombre, el semáforo se puso en verde y metió el acelerador a fondo sin siquiera fijarse si había algún transeúnte en la calle… realmente eso en estos momentos no le importaba.

Llego a un gran edificio donde estaciono su bello auto tinto y se bajo rápidamente, si no había calculado mal su tiempo, se había tardado solo 15 minutos en llegar hasta allí, ahora solo faltaba subir al quinceavo piso, tocar la puerta o de ser necesario, tumbarla de una patada y detener a Rukia de lo que valla a ser… pero… al momento de llegar a la puerta y girar la perilla esta se abrió por completo… ¿QUE TAN MAL SE PODRIA ENCONTRAR RUKIA COMO PARA OLVIDARSE DE PONER SEGURO A LA PUERTA?

Entrando sin hacer ningún ruido **–"Rukia… ya llegue… ¿don…"- **observo todo a su alrededor, el departamento estaba echo todo un desastre, la cocina tenia una olla llena de un caldo extraño e hirviendo… sartenes, ollas, cucharones, vasos y platos quebrados regados por toda la cocina, el piso estaba manchado por la suciedad y… ¿de donde salía tanta agua que estaba en el piso? La cocina parecía tener piscina integrada **–"Rukia… ¿Qué paso aquí?"-**

**-"Tatsuki… ayuda"- **

**-"¿Rukia donde estas?"- **Se dio media vuelta encontrándose con una imagen que la dejo con una boca muy abierta y un poco asustada… en frente de ella estaba Rukia mas que desalineada

**-"Tatsuki… lo remate… ahora si lo termine de matar"-** la ojivioleta tenia una imagen espantosa, la ropa que llevaba, mas que pijama parecían trapos viejos y sucios, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus hermosos ojos con unas ojeras increíblemente marcadas, sus cabellos muy despeinados… estaba un poco… un poco demacrada. E su mano tenia muy bien sujeta una sartén de acero inoxidable con una gran abolladura en el medio

**-"por… ¿porque esta esa sartén así?"-**se acerco rápidamente y se la arrebato de las manos temiendo lo peor

**-"a… bueno es que… veraz"- **hablo con tanta serenidad mientras se miraba la mano

_**Oo**_

_**-o-o *FLASH BACK* o-o-**_

_**Oo**_

_**-*"NO HAGAS NADA HASTA QUE LLEGUE A TU DEPARTAMENTO"*-**__ escucho a una muy autoritaria Tatsuki__**–"estaré allí en 20 minutos… así que no te acerques al cuerpo de ese hombre… ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ENTERRARLO AUN!"-**_

_**-*"esta bien… no lo are"*- **__tomo mucho aire y soltó un fuerte bufido, colgó de una vez y miro su pobre departamento todo echo una ruina… ¿y de quien era la culpa?, la respuesta era simple… del IDIOTA PELINARANJA que estaba invadiendo su departamento, comía de su comida, dormía en una de sus camas, acaparaba su televisión, sus cobijas, su tiempo… SU VIDA __**–"el camino sencillo era el suicidio… pero como no quiero morir aun… mejor que muera el otro"-**__ aun tenia esa cazuela en las manos_

_¿Qué era lo que la había impulsado a golpearlo en la cabeza de esa manera?... fácil de responder, su actitud de tratarla como una basura, una ENANA y su sirvienta. Miro su pobre departamento y tenia que arreglarlo para esa tarde, tenia que preparar una buena comida, cosa que le seria imposible con todo lo que tenia que hacer… la inundación en la cocina no estaba prevista pero con todo lo sucedido pues… simplemente sucedió, no era su intención dejar todas las llaves del fregadero abierta y el tapón puesto. _

_**-"todo esto es un desastre…"-**__ si que era verdad pues, mucho antes de golpear al pobre chico, que para ella de pobre no tenia nada, pero si tenia mucho de malnacido, grosero, machista y… tantas cosas mas que no quería recordar, el dolor de cabeza le llegaba con tan intensidad de tan solo pensar en el __**–"me olvide de decirle a Tatsuki de la familia Kurosaki"-**__ claro que tonta había sido, si para eso le llamo para pedir su socorro, la familia de ese adefesio de la naturaleza humana… no culpaba a la familia de que tuviera a ese tipo de persona con ellos… pero… y que tal… y si el resto de la familia… ¡ERA IGUAL A EL!... __**–"no quiero ni imaginarlo… como are para tratar con todos"-**__ eso era verdad, apenas y toda su alma, vida y energía se consumía en uno solo._

_Una de las pocas veces en las que realmente quería llorar y correr a brazos de su hermano pidiendo ayuda, implorando que le quitara toda esa carga de encima y regresar a ser esa niña mimada y ricachona que antes era… pero no quería una salida fácil… ya no, aspirando todo el aire que le permitían sus pequeños pulmones cerro las llaves del agua, apago el fuego de una olla de un intento de comida y les dio la espalda_

_**-"bueno… aunque no me interesa… tengo que ver si aun vive"- **__ arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la habitación del pelinaranja… no se escuchaba ruido alguno, ni un movimiento, ni si quiera el zumbar de una mosca ni su pausada y tranquila respiración… ¿entonces… si lo había matado de un sartenazo?, se acerco lentamente, el sujeto de nombre Ichigo se encontraba dándole la espalda, inmóvil en la cama __**–"Hey…¿ estas vivo?"- **_

_**-"…"- **__no consiguió respuesta alguna_

_**-"¿estas inconsciente o realmente te eh asesinado de una forma vergonzosa?"-**__ se acerco un poco mas a el, le resaltaba de su cabellera naranja un especie de chichón muy rojo y… al parecer con un poco de sangre __**–"¿respiras?"-**_

_**-"para tu mala suerte aun respiro"-**__ el pelinaranja incorporo medio cuerpo de la cama rápidamente dándole el rostro y tomándola de ambas manos __**–"¿Cómo es posible que me hayas echo semejante cosa?"-**_

_**-"MALDITA SEA"-**__ el agarre del pelinaranja si que era muy fuerte, le dolía la presión que ejercía en sus delgadas muñecas__** –"duele…"-**__ un leve chillido salió de su boca alertando al pelinaranja_

_Ichigo al escucharla y como si fuera una reacción inmediata, aflojo su agarre hacia ella __**-"¿POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO?"- **__exclamo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin pensar que al momento de bajar su fuerza en ella le costaría una que otra neurona_

_**-"TENGO MILES DE RAZONES PARA QUERERTE MUERTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS"- **__de un ágil movimiento, logro quitar su mano izquierda del agarre de Ichigo, girando medio cuerpo logo tomar de nuevo esa sartén deformada, con los ojos cerrados y sin ver hacia donde se dirigía en si, con todo lo que tenia de fuerza en su brazo, le golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza al pelinaranja tumbándolo en la cama… la presión en su otra mano dejo de sentirse… abrió ligeramente los ojos y… __**–"oh genial… ahora me debes una sartén nueva"-**__ estaba completamente destrozada e inservible…_

_**Oo**_

_**-o-o *FIN FLASH BACK* o-o-**_

_**Oo**_

**-"si ese golpe no lo mato…"-** la pelinegra se acerco a ver mas de cerca al chico **–"al menos le borre la memoria y no enfrentare cargos"-** una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios

**-"Rukia… no se que tan peligrosa seas, pero…"-** la tomo de los hombros y lentamente, empujándola con suavidad, la saco de la ahora habitación de Ichigo Kurosaki. Tenia que ayudarla a preparar una comida buena y decente, recoger todo el departamento a profundidad, arreglarse ella y a Rukia para antes de que la familia llegara a ver al "paciente atropellado" **–"necesitamos tener todo listo para cuando lleguen tus visitas"- **la empujo hacia otra habitación donde se identificaba de todas las demás, pues la puerta de color lila tenia un copo de nueve blanco y brillante en la parte superior

**-"¿entonces me ayudaras?"-** la esperanza surgía para ella en esa encantadora y cálida forma llamada "amistad"

**-"claro que si… pero necesito que me dejes todo a mi"-** termino de empujarla a su habitación **–"tomate tu tiempo en la ducha y arréglate, yo me encargare de recoger"- **cerro la puerta sin tener una contestación de su parte… Una tarea difícil pero le encantaban los retos físicos… y su primer retos seria… ¿con que parte del departamento empezar?

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

**-"Cariño… creo que fue una mala idea avisar sin tiempo"- **una bella mujer de largo y ondulado cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y ojos avellana, sacudía con una sonrisa su vestido de un blanco puro y tirantes naranjas **–"la pobre chica se escuchaba un poco preocupada por el teléfono"- **se acerco a un hombre alto de cabellos negros y rebeldes, con una ligera barba marcada que batallabacon la corbata de su traje gris.

**-"No hay de que preocuparse mi dulce Masaki"-** tomo las blancas y delicadas manos de su esposa entre las suyas y la miro muy dulcemente **–"No se porque, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esa mujer"- **con suavidad abrazo la cintura de su esposa y atrajo lentamente su rostro al suyo, ambos labios listos para recibirse con ese amor que se han profesado desde hace ya varios años…

**-"Papa… ahora no"-** una jovencita de quince años de edad con un sencillo vestido azul, un corto cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, apareció por la puerta de esa habitación tan sencillamente decorada **–"Karin sigue insistiendo en querer conducir hasta donde esta Ichi-nii"- **un semblante de preocupación se formo en su rostro**-"y ya esta arriba del auto encendiéndolo"-**

**-"A mis pequeñas… como están creciendo"-** Isshin Kurosaki se llevo ambas manos dramáticamente a su rostro, mientras grandes y exageradas cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos **–"¡NO TE PREOCUPES HIJA MIA… PAPA YA VA EN CAMINO A DARTE TU PRIMERA LECCION!"-** el hombre salió disparado de la habitación dejando un sendero de humo

**-"Estará bien que papá quiera enseñarle"-** la chica castaña se acerco a su sonriente madre abrazándola ligeramente, sonriendo a la vez

**-"No hay de que preocuparse Yuzu"-** le acaricio sus cabellos con ternura, sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba en la familia **–"tu padre mantendrá todo en control"-**

Un bello cuadro de madre eh hija abrazadas se llevaba a cabo dentro de esa habitación, ni un solo sonido entre ellas mas que el de sus respiraciones… de pronto… un extraño grito de mujer, el rechinar de las llantas, varios botes de basura, por ultimo… el brusco maullar de un gato siendo asustado… y de nuevo el silencio… Madre e hija se separaron de su abrazo, con sus cabezas analizaron el orden de cada sonido que procedía de las afueras, llegando ambas a una sola conclusión

**-"creo que con esto… llegaremos veinte minutos tarde, que mal"- **acomodo ligeramente su flequillo con un pasador plateado, después se giro con su madre un poco durativa pero con un ligero dejo de seguridad **-"El que grito… ¿fue papá verdad?"-** la chica se llevo un dedo a su boca pensativamente, dando el rostro a su madre

**-"Así es… fue tu padre"-** no desaparecía para nada la sonrisa en su rostro, soltó una pequeña carcajada y dio media vuelta, mostrando su delicado y fino caminar **–"voy por el botiquín"-**

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

Todo el lugar era muy cálido, y ni que decir del aroma que emanaba ese lugar… las sabanas tenían un ligero aroma femenino, el mismo aroma que despedía el pequeño cuerpo de esa chica… quería abrir los ojos, mover su cuerpo, levantarse y caminar… pero… su cuerpo estaba tan pesado, no lo podía mover, y ni que decir de sus ojos, era como… si estuvieran pegados por los parpados y se negaran a separarse… el dolor en su cabeza ligero a comparación de a como estaba antes… ¿y si le gritaba a la enana?... eso tal vez le causaría la muerte en vez de la inconsciencia en la que se encontraba en esos momentos… tenia que despertar, hacer un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y verificar que tanto habían sido mas sus daños… pero tenia una mayor razón para querer levantarse, poder moverse con libertad… y era ese mugroso yeso en su pie, la comezón lo estaba matando.

**-"hey… si que me has causado problemas"-**

Esa voz… sin duda alguna era de la enana, acaso ese arrepentimiento por todo el daño que le había causado la estaba carcomiendo por dentro obligándola a rogara o suplicara su perdón para liberar su conciencia y seguir con su mundo de color rosa… verla suplicar seria divertido, lastima que no tenia una cámara de video o una fotográfica para gravar el momento

**-"tu familia no tarda en llegar…"-**

¿Su familia?... ¿el viejo, su madre y sus hermanas?... eso si que no lo esperaba, eso solo podía significar una cosa, su padre había cerrado ya las negociaciones con la empresa. Tenía que despertar de una buena vez y hablar con el de ese asunto… hacer el mayor esfuerzo por abrir sus pesados ojos… TENÍA QUE LOGRARLO

**-"ya despiertas…"-**

**-"E… ena…na"- **si que lo había logrado, pero… la visión era diferente a la que esperaba ver. Frente a el estaba una arreglada Rukia, con un ligero maquillaje en su rostro que resaltaba el color y brillo de sus ojos en el contraste de su cabello oscuro y su pálida piel, un vestido blanco con un listón morado en su cintura, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas dándole un aire inocente… o en pocas palabras… para sus ojos… era simplemente hermosa **–"tu…"-**

Poso una de sus blancas manos en su cabeza revisándola con delicadeza **–"mmm… las compresas de agua caliente lograron bajar los chichones"-** sonrió con ligereza mirando al chico

**-"t-tu… p-pero… q-que"-** miro el lugar donde se encontraba sentada… muy pegada a su cuerpo, sobre la cama… casi recostada sobre el… con su delgado, curvilíneo, pequeño y perfecto cuerpo cerca del suyo, un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, pasando desapercibido por la pelinegra

**-"al parecer los golpes que te metí si te afectaron el cerebro… o al menos el habla"-** se cruzo de brazos la chica levantándose de la cama y tomando un traste con agua y un trapo a un lado **–"debería de haberte golpeado mas fuerte, así habría acabado totalmente con el habla y tal vez con algún otro sentido mas"- **espeto con un rostro sin sentimiento alguno, y una mirada que congelaba hasta los huesos. Rukia le dio la espalda y tomo unas ropas que estaban acomodadas en una silla cercas del escritorio a un lado de la cama, las coloco a los pies de el **–"estoy segura de que me escuchaste... tu familia viene así que arréglate"-** se marcho de la habitación

El seguía un poco impresionado por el como la chica se había arreglado, realmente parecía una princesa… una hermosa princesa cambiante, de una cálida y encantadora a una fría sin sentimientos ni arrepentimientos, ese perote de nobleza que emanaba esa enana, no recordaba en donde lo había visto antes **–"Valla enana…"- **dijo mientras miraba su pierna enyesada y las ropas en las sabanas

**-"yo que tu no la llamaría de esa forma tan seguido"- **la chica de ojos castaños entro con unas sabanas limpias en las manos, entro sin pedir permiso y escucho al chico hablar en voz baja **–"si te golpeo de esa forma… es capas de hacerte algo peor, créeme"-**

**-"quien eres tu… y que haces en mi habitación"-** su voz no era para nada grosera ni molesta, era mas de curiosidad por la chica que entraba como si nada

**-"Disculpa por no presentarme como es debido"-** dejo las sabanas aun lado y se acerco al chico extendiendo su mano **–"Arisawa Tatsuki mucho gusto… dime Tatsuki"-**

**-"Kurosaki Ichigo… igualmente"-** tomo la mano de la chica en forma de saludo, ella parecía ser mas tranquila que la enana **–"por como actúas debes de saber lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?"-**

**-"el como te atravesaste al auto de Rukia... si lo se todo"-** dijo con un dejo de humor en su comentario, tomo de nuevo las sabanas y las quito de la cama, moviéndolas ahora al escritorio, dio media vuelta **–"Necesito que salgas de la cama un momento, tengo que quitar esas sabanas sucias y poner las limpias"- **se acerco y ofreció su ayuda para levantarlo

**-"A… claro… disculpa"-** Ichigo se levanto con su ayuda y se movió cojeando a la silla del escritorio, observo todo con cuidado, el como la chica cambiaba las sabanas de su cama y colocaba las limpias, cambiando también la cobija con la cual se acurrucaba en la noche **–"¿entonces eres una amiga o prima de la enana?"-**

**-"soy su amiga… la conozco desde la universidad"-** termino de arreglar la cama, doblo las sabanas sucias y se dispuso a retirarse **–"por eso te puedo decir que lo que tiene de adorable, lo tiene de peligrosa"-** la chica sonrió y salió de la habitación

No sabia porque o cual era la razón, pero por algún motivo su mente le decía que se cuidara de esa chica y… actualmente medio se cuidaba de la Enana pues convivía con ella la mayoría del tiempo… bueno si es que a las peleas constantes se le puede llamar convivir, de ella si sabia de lo que podría ser capas, como un dice **chiquita pero peligrosa** y lo comprobó la vez que lo tiro al piso con un movimiento el día que lo atropellaron… pero… ¿de que seria capaz esa chica?... **–"Bueno pues esa Tatsuki a sido amable por el momento"-** ya vería mas adelante como se comportaría después

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

**-"¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR MINTIENDO!"-**

**-"Claro que no… conmigo se comporto muy amable"-** La chica de ojos castaños ayudaba a Rukia a picar las verduras **–"aunque no hablo mucho, pero fue agradable"-**

**-"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!"-** aventó el cuchillo que tenia en las manos clavándose limpiamente en el techo, las dos chicas miraron el techo… o mejor dicho, miraron la nueva decoración en el techo **–"oh genial… ahora no tengo cuchillo"-**

**-"Tranquila Rukia…"-** Tatsuki sonrió y paso las verduras rebanadas a la chica para que las echara en la sopa que hervía, la chica con desgano rodeo la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, la ojicastaña no hizo mas que seguirla con su sonrisa **–"creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas"-**

**-"me quita mi vida… y ahora a mi amiga"-** tomo un cojín y se lo llevo a su rostro cubriéndolo, tal vez si presionaba fuerte, el aire le faltaría y se desmayaría **–"¿que mas me piensa quitar ese hombre?... ¿acaso mi trabajo?"- **

**-"no cree que ocurra tal cosa… ni que fuera a ser el Jefe o algo así"-** la chica se puso seria, mientras que Rukia bajaba lentamente el cojín se su rostro… un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente entre ambas, se miraron… Rukia alzo el cojín y se lo lanzo a la cara a la ojicastaña… Ambas soltaron una carcajada **–"eso ya seria demasiado"-**

**-"Que la boca se te haga chicharrón… no deseo eso ni a mi peor enemiga"- **y era verdad, el soportar a un sujeto así seria horrible y no quedaría de otra mas que renunciar a su trabajo, pero… solo seria medio año lo que tendría que aguantar a ese sujeto en su casa… solo medio año **–"Tatsuki realmente me ayudaste a relajarme… Gracias, lo necesitaba"-**

**-"no hay de que"-** le regreso el cojín de su mueble, después de recoger todo, lavar trastes y quitar la pisana de la cocina, ella también se sentía mas relajada, se miro a si misma, el cabello mas revuelto que antes, un ligero maquillaje en su rostro, una blusa roja de manga española y un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón blanco **–"es ventajoso dejar la mitad de mi guardarropa en tu departamento y en el de Orihime"- **

**-"Pues yo también tengo la mitad de mi guardarropa repartido entre tu departamento y el de Orihime"-** pensó eso… y bueno, la verdad si que era ventajoso, pues las salidas de ellas eran tan constantes que incluso se amanecían en las afueras, ya sea en un disco, un bar o haciendo las extrañas ocurrencias de Orihime, y no quedaba de otra mas que irse al departamento mas cercano al lugar para descansar…

**-"Cambiando de tema"-** el rostro de Tatsuki paso de uno divertido a uno de total seriedad, se llevo una mano por su cabeza despeinándolo mas **-"le conté a Orihime sobre el mensaje de Kaien"-**

**-"Kaien-dono…"-** sus ojos violáceos se abrieron de par en par… acaso había escuchado bien, ese sujeto… ¿las estaba buscando de nuevo? **–"Que… ¿que es lo que paso con el?… ¿que decía el mensaje?**

La chica suspiro, tenia que hablar de eso con Rukia o tendrían problemas, y esos clases de problemas no eran nada agradables, para ninguna de las tres… **-"veras… lo que el quiere es…"-**

_**-*-*PPPRRIIIIIINNNNG*-*-**_

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la plática de las chicas, ambas se pararon al uníoslo, se miraron y caminaron tranquilas hasta la puerta, Rukia suspiro, aun le venían a la cabeza esas ideas sobre la terrorífica Familia Kurosaki, pero… las palmadas de Tatsuki en su espalda, la relajaron bastante, no lidiaría sola con ese problema… aunque debería, pues se sentía un poco dependiente de sus amigas… definitivamente les daría algo en forma de agradecimiento, a ella y a Orihime, que aunque no pareciera que la ayudara, lo hacia, de una forma indirecta… pero lo hacia. Tomo aire y lo soltó con un fuerte suspiro. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió completamente… frente a ella se encontraba Renji, junto a otras seis personas mas

**-"Hola Rukia… disculpa por no avisar que venia yo y otro amigo de mas"-** el pelirrojo de extrañas cejas se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza ocultando un poco su sonrojo

**-"No hay problema Renji… son bienvenidos a este pequeño departamento"-** una tenue sonrisa se formo en su rostro moviéndose a un lado permitiendo el paso de uno por uno… frente a ella se detuvieron dos personas, una bella mujer de cabello castaño con una hermosa cabellera ondulada y castaña… a Rukia la hizo sonrojar ligeramente pues, la mujer en cuanto la vio y entro, la tomo en un gentil abrazo

**-"Puedo ver a una adorable mujer dentro de ti"-** hablo la bella mujer **–"estoy feliz de que mi hijo este en tan buenas manos"-**

Ese comentario hizo sudar en frio a la pequeña ojivioleta, no quería comentar el como había conseguido sus primeras horas de paz después de que el chico llegara a su departamento… no podría decirle que su solución fue una sartén ahora echada a perder… **-"je… jeje…je"-** oh si… valla forma de ocultar su nerviosismo **–"gra-gracias… por su confianza"- **y continuaba con esos nerviosismos

**-"soy Kurosaki Masaki… y el es mi esposo"- **señalo al hombre detrás de el con una sonrisa

**-"Kurosaki Isshin… Oh pero que bella damita se encarga de nuestro hijo"-** el hombre se le abalanzo a abrazarla y a restregar su mejilla con la de ella de forma exagerada sorprendiendo fuertemente a la chica sacando un ahogado grito… **-"siento que… siento que tenemos otra hija Masaki"- **se giro a su esposa con lagrimas en sus ojos, se separo de ella y la tomo de las manos poniéndose de alguna forma un tanto serio **–"Me alegra que la mujer que mando a volar a nuestro hijo de un golpe, sea una tan bella"-**

**-"G-Gracias… creo…"-** miro detenidamente al hombre que prácticamente actuaba raro… y logro ver varios vendajes, curitas… y ungüento untado en lo que era un casi invisible chichón en la frente… ¿Qué le había sucedido?

**-"Papá tubo un accidente en auto con mi hermana esta tarde"-**

**-"¿Q-Que?"-** como si hubieran leído su mente, apareció una muchacha de su misma altura… y una dulce sonrisa… **-"Ho-hola…"-**

**-"Mucho gusto yo soy Yuzu"-** saludo energéticamente tomándola de la mano y sacudiéndola mientras sonreía, se separo de ella y tomo de la mano a la otra chica con cara de aberración, cabello negro y un poco corto… en cierta forma su mirada se parecía al idiota que reposaba adentro del departamento… **-"y ella es mi hermana melliza Karin"-**

**-"Hola… un gusto"-** la seriedad de su cara definitivamente la hacia hermana de Ichigo

**-"igualmente… em… de verdad son mellizas"-** normalmente las mellizas suelen parecerse… pero ellas no se parecían… ralamente en NADA. Ambas chicas entraron, mas que nada a observar el lugar donde su hermano se hospedaba detenidamente **–"Si que era una familia… como decirlo…"-**

**-"Hola… mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu"- **Un hombre de cabello negro azulado, gafas, ojos oscuros y mirada seria estaba parado detrás de ella, la forma en la que le hablo la hizo girarse de inmediato y mostrar una sonrisa algo nerviosa** –"Un gusto señorita Rukia… espero que no le moleste que traiga a mi novia"-**

**-"em… no claro que no, como dije… son bienvenidos"-** miro a la… voluptuosa mujer de vestido azul… combinaba con su larguísimo y ondulado cabello azul verdoso y esos extraños pero lindos ojos grisáceos… y valla que cuerpo y sobre todo… la envidia de esa delantera tan enorme que se cargaba… comparada a la suya que era muy pobre… **-"mucho gusto… je je je"-**

**-"Igualmente… mi nombre es Nell"- **

Después de tanta euforia a la hora de presentarse… descubrió algo realmente interesante… Kurosaki Ichigo no se parecía en nada a su familia, todos los Kurosaki, excepto el… era una familia muy cálida… agradable. De la sala los paso al comedor, donde Tatsuki se presento después de salir corriendo de la puerta a la cocina a revisar la comida de emergencia que habían preparado ella y Rukia. Todos en la sala empezaron a preguntar a Rukia por el decorado tan Blanco que la chica tenía en su departamento, sus contestaciones eran simples y sin mucha gracia. Miro el reloj de pared, ya era la hora de darles algo de comer… lo supo de inmediato por las caras del pelirrojo Renji que se sonrojaba cuando ligeramente ella alcanzaba a escuchar algunos sonidos gastrointestinales. Con una sonrisa los invito a pasar a la cocina… ¿Qué le pasaba al idiota aquel?... Su familia venia a visitarlo y el no salía de la habitación.

**-"Rukia-chan… donde esta Ichi-chan"- **La señora Kurosaki se sentó a un lado de ella

**-"Ichi-chan… se refiere a…"-** claro, una mujer tan amable como ella adoraría a sus hijos no importa como fueran, buenos, malos, arrogantes, pedantes, egocéntricos, amargados… **-"Esta en la habitación… em…"-** señalo la ultima puerta en el fondo **–"esta allí"-**

**-"Muchas gracias… con permiso"-** le hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta entrando en la habitación

El tiempo transcurrió y Tatsuki con la ayuda de un amable Renji, sirvieron la comida rápidamente, Rukia los invito a pasar al comedor, aunque su departamento no era tan grande como ella lo veía… bueno lo veía así porque ella era pequeña de estatura para su mala suerte, **_porque tenia que ser tan pequeña** _tenia que ser positiva, lo mejor viene en paquetes pequeños. Ya todos sentados en la mesa, esperaban solo de dos personas… a madre e hijo que aun no salían de la habitación. De pronto, solo la señora Kurosaki salió del lugar, con su tenue sonrisa se sentó en la mesa pidiendo disculpas.

**-"¿Masaki porque nuestro hijo no sale de la habitación?"-** pregunto Isshin un poco serio… el se imaginaba a la perfección la situación, pero… mejor no dejarlo a la luz, todo se daría a su tiempo

**-"Nuestro niño estaba emocionado de verme, pero cuando dije quienes venían a verlo… prefirió quedarse allí"-**

Acaso había entre todas esas personas… ¿alguien a quien no deseaba ver?, se sirvió la comida en sus tiempos… la felicitaron por la buena mano en la cocina, pero… no iba a decir que mas de la mita de la comida era comprada, los empaques y bolsas están ocultos detrás de la alacena hechos bolas y siendo apretados por un bote de basura, que si no quitaba de inmediato, terminaría por ser despedido por la presión.

**-"Yo le llevare la comida…"-** se ofreció la voluptuosa mujer de cabellos de agua **–"me gustaría saludarlo y ver como sigue"- **tomo el plato de la mesa, beso los labios de de su taciturno novio y contoneando las caderas se aventuro a la habitación del pelinaranja

Esa mujer… desde que la vio por primera vez con esos vestidos y sobre todo con la mirada de **_muérete** _que le lanzo desde que entro a su apartamento… que mas podía decir, con ese tipo de mujeres no quería meterse, pobre del tal Ishida… tener una novia así, no se lo merecía… pero bueno, no es nadie para juzgar, tal vez, se había dado una mala idea de ella… pero entonces… porque se preocupaba del tiempo que estaba allí adentro con el tarado ese… tal vez… tal vez… ¡ESE HOMBRE PODRIA ESTAR APROBECHANDOSE DE LA POBRE CHICA DE GRAN DELANTERA! ** -"Con su permiso… en un segundo regreso"-** Se levanto tranquilamente de la mesa y camino discretamente hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta sin duda alguna… pero la escena que tenia en frente… no era exactamente lo que imaginaba **–"eh… pero… em… ¿eh?"**Allí estaba Nell, arriba de las piernas de Ichigo con su vestido arriba de las rodillas en una pose que se podría considerar indecente, ella tenía ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y su rostro cercas del chico, sus pechos casi se desbordaban del escote en V que llevaba en su vestido… El tenia el rostro serio y molesto… ¿acaso porque había interrumpido algo?... **–"Lo siento… yo"-** ¿porque tenia que disculparse?... ella no era la que le quitaba la novia a uno de sus amigos… Cerro la puerta tras de si, enfrentando la situación en la que se encontraba, no quería que hicieran cochinadas en su departamento y mucho menos que ensuciaran sus sabanas, cobijas y almohadas

Nell haciendo una mueca de total decepción, desato su agarre del cuello del Ichigo levantándose de su cuerpo y acomodándose su vestido con una mano y con la otra el cabello, miro despectivamente a Rukia y otra mirada hacia Ichigo, pero esta era distinta… una mirada de un deseo profundo en su interior **–"Me alegra que estés mejor Ichigo… nos veremos después"-** Salió de la habitación

**-"Déjame advertirte una cosa **_**Fresita**_**…"-** su mirada congelante había regresado de nuevo, si ese sujeto pensaba en salirse con la suya y abusar de su estadía en ese lugar… estaba equivocado… no se lo iba a permitir, no se lo dejaría tan fácil

**-"parece que pensamos igual enana… tengo que decirte algo"- **

**Oo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Oo**

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad después de que Nell regresara a su asiento, mas sin embargo la pequeña pelinegra no regreso hasta un rato después… pero había un poco de conmoción en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Tatsuki, la desaparición así de su pequeña amiga no era común en ella, y mas que tardara mas de quince minutos en la habitación con el chico Ichigo… y SIN MATARSE, las miradas que le lanzaba claramente significaban que tenia que hablar con ella, pero cuando la oportunidad se le presentara, en estos momento estaba siendo asediada por las preguntas de el señor y la señora Kurosaki… y sobre todo por las mellizas sobre lo ocurrido del accidente desde su punto de vista. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y la hora de despedirse había llegado

La ojivioleta se acerco a Tatsuki de forma rápida y logro susurrar en voz baja las palabras que solo ella pudiera escuchar **–"quédate esta noche… tenemos pendiente nuestra platica sobre Kaien-dono"-** paso por su lado rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta donde estaban los Kurosaki

**-"Te encargamos mucho a nuestro Ichi-chan"- **Le encargo amablemente la madre con su infaltable sonrisa **–"espero que nuestra visita no te haya causado problemas"-**

**-"El recibir a una familia tan cálida como ustedes no me es ninguna molestia"- **le regreso la sonrisa mostrando que lo que decía, eran reflejos de sus sinceros sentimientos

Las hermanas siguieron después de la madre, el señor Kurosaki salió disparado por algo que dejo olvidado en el auto, Renji no se despidió muy bien, pues al contrario que la familia Kurosaki, el iría mas seguido a controlar el carácter de su amigo a como decía el… Ishida Uryuu no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero su despedida fue amable y elegante… pero la de Nell… ella prácticamente no se despidió… le hizo una mueca y dio media vuelta… realmente no le importaba el comportamiento de las "ZORRAS" como ella… Todos salieron de la casa y el silencio reino entre ambas chicas

**-"Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso haya adentro…"-** Tatsuki fue la primera en hablar

**-"no te lo vas a creer…"-** la seriedad en su rostro no se borraba del nada **–"pero aun tenemos algo mas importante del que hablar"- **

Ambas chicas, caminaron hasta un sofá donde se sentaron y de nuevo reino el silencio… el recordar algo que era difícil para las dos no era nada sencillo **-"veras… sobre lo de Kaien…"-**

_**-*-*PPPRRIIIIIINNNNG*-*-**_

**-"¿eh?... ¿regresaron acaso?"-** No le agradaban las interrupciones, pero no podría negarse a nadie de la familia Kurosaki… bueno si a uno de ellos, pero a los demás no… Se levanto del sillón y casi corrió a la puerta, mientras mas rápido terminara de atenderlos, mas rápido hablaría con Tatsuki sobre Kaien-dono. Abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba Isshin Kurosaki

**-"Discúlpame por ser tan descortés y no despedirme de ti… pero"-** saco un pequeño maletín y tres carpetas de distintos colores **–"podrías entregárselas a mi hijo…"-**

La pequeña chica tomo las cosas… ¿para que querría ese tonto todos esos papeles?... **–"claro… yo me hago cargo"-** aun asi… tenia esa enorme curiosidad que conservaba desde que tenia memoria **–"¿Qué es todo esto?"-**

**-"Mi hijo es el encargado de mis negocios en este lugar… así que"-** se acomodo sus ropas que el ajetreo de las escaleras hasta el carro le había ocasionado **–"aunque este mal de su pierna… no le impide empezar a conocer un poco sobre lo que trabajara"- **sonrió de forma muy leve

**-"Eso es verdad"-**

**-"Es hora de que me valla… muchas gracias Rukia"-** el hombre hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar tranquilamente

Cerro la puerta de nuevo, le costaría trabajo el llevar esas carpetas con muchos papeles y esa maletín un tanto pesado, ¿que tendría adentro aparte de mas papeles?... Tatsuki no estaba allí para decirle algo por su curiosidad. Tomo una de las carpetas y la abrió leyendo los primeros renglones de esas extrañas hojas verdes… Pero cada renglón que leía, la piel de la chica se tornaba cada vez mas blanca… sus ojos se abrían mas y las piernas comenzaban a temblar, hasta ya no poder soportar su peso, cayendo directamente al suelo sobre sus rodillas… **-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- **su grito no pudo ser reprimido en su garganta, cosa que hizo aparecer a Tatsuki

**-"Rukia… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué gritas así?"-** la chica apareció acercándose de inmediato a su amiga que estaba tirada en el piso con varios papeles verdes regados por el piso… y Rukia en un llanto desconsolado

**-"¡¿POR QUE A MI?"- **se llevo ambas manos a sus ojos soltando las hojas restantes de la carpeta… cosa que Tatsuki aprovecho para levantarlas y leer un poco de lo que trataban **–"Tatsuki… por favor… dime que no es verdad"-**

**-"Wow… no me lo esperaba…"-** la chica ojicastaña leía cada parte de la información de esas hojas… **-"quien lo diría… Kurosaki Ichigo es el nuevo Dueño de toda la empresa en la que trabajamos"-** tal vez… debió de haberlo dicho de otra forma… un poco mas suave para Rukia

**-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-**

**Oo**

**Oo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo NOTAS DE AUTOR OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oo**

**Oo**

Como les mencione antes… acepto de todo, desde tarjetas de crédito y efectivo… hasta jitomatazos… me siento un poco frustrada la verdad… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… y si no… pues también háganmelo saber, e intentare mejorar para que sea de su agrado

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE CONTINUAN LEYENDO Y LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR… **

**¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS SANTOS REYES!**


End file.
